


Не сейчас

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: "Бюрократы, циркуляры, отчеты, совещания, брр! Даже думать не хочу."
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Не сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

Первым, что сказал Ньют, аппарировав в их нью-йоркскую квартиру, было:

\- Отвратительно. Откуда здесь эта мерзкая… - он запнулся, поставил на пол любимый чемодан и уже медленнее, просто чтобы закончить фразу, договорил: - …конторка.

Не согласиться Персиваль не мог: конторка и вправду вызывала негодование у любого нормального человека. Горы бумаг и пергаментов, старая пишущая машинка со скрипучим механизмом, облысевшие перья и щербатая, залапанная кружка с вековыми кольцами выпитого чая - все это сомнительное великолепие громоздилось на шатком выцветшем каркасе слишком низкого для Ньюта стола. Было от чего содрогнуться.

\- Похоже, ты был прав, - вздохнул Ньют, с неприязнью разглядывая представшее им зрелище. - Последняя неделя была лишней. Надо было вернуться раньше.

\- Когда я это говорил, я не представлял, что у нас заведется боггарт. Иначе настаивал бы сильнее, - усмехнулся Персиваль. - Риддикулус.

Конторка испарилась с громким хлопком, оставив после себя дымок, словно от залитого походного костерка, у которого они с Ньютом провели последнюю ночь в Карпатах. Над их головами пласталось низкое темное небо, и в нем бесшумно скользили два огромных дракона. Иногда со склона убегали вниз струйки любопытных камешков, а Ньют неотрывно смотрел в огонь - настоящий, не магический. Глаза его в этот момент были далеки, будто сквозь них Персиваль мог заглянуть в другие вселенные.

Разум Ньюта, его беспорядочные, одна за одну цеплявшиеся мысли и был другой вселенной, бесконечной и непознанной.

\- Я не думал, что ты все еще так боишься работы на министерство, - мягко рассмеялся Персиваль и обнял Ньюта за пояс. - Разве она так страшна?

\- Разве нет? - Ньют неподдельно содрогнулся и нервно повел плечами под плотным пальто. - Бюрократы, циркуляры, отчеты, совещания, брр! Даже думать не хочу.

\- Рано или поздно тебе придется с этим столкнуться, если ты хочешь принимать законы. Уверен, реальность окажется не такой страшной, - отметил Персиваль успокаивающе, зарывшись носом в неровно отвернутый воротник Ньюта. Плотная шерсть щекотала нос ворсинками и вкусно пахла сосновым дымом.

\- Это для тебя не страшно. - Ньют, судя по голосу, упрямо поджал губы и чуть ссутулился. - Для Тесея. Вы там как кэльпи в воде. И порываетесь утащить туда же меня, между прочим!

\- Чтобы кэльпи - и сумел тебя утащить? Не верю, - негромко рассмеялся Персиваль. - Заметь, что даже Тесей бросил настаивать давным-давно. Если ты присоединишься к министерству или МАКУСА, то только по собственной воле.

\- Это неизбежно, я знаю, - тише признался Ньют. - И очень скоро, наверное. Мне все тяжелее смотреть на многие вещи и знать, что я не могу их изменить. Оборотни, бесконтрольное выведение… ты помнишь историю с химерой и сфинксом?

\- Конечно. - Еще бы Персиваль забыл. Несчастное существо, рожденное от насильного скрещивания и доведенное своим безумным создателем до взрослого возраста, оказалось способно выговорить только одну фразу.

“Убейте меня”.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы такие истории оставались безнаказанными! Что такое штраф, если маг издевался над несколькими живыми существами? Просто…

\- Просто еще не пришло твое время, - низко, утешительно заметил Персиваль. - Если жалеть о смене работы сильнее, чем получать удовлетворение от ее результатов, очень быстро возненавидишь и себя, и мир вокруг. Тогда ты никому не сможешь помочь, Ньют. Только навредить.

Ньют наконец-то развернулся в его руках и с шумным вздохом уткнулся в плечо, зарылся, отодвинув холодным носом шарф, чтобы вдыхать запах кожи. Длинные руки немедленно обвились вокруг плеч, и Ньют расслабился, перенеся часть своего веса на Персиваля. Очень приятное чувство доверия. Столько времени прошло - а оно всякий раз окрыляло как в первый.

\- Со своей стороны могу лишь обещать, что у офисной работы есть свои преимущества. Например, мы будем видеться чаще, и не только дома. - Персиваль сцепил пальцы в замок и просто стоял, наслаждаясь близостью, теплым уютным телом в руках. - К тому же, ты начнешь не с нуля. К тебе уже прислушиваются многие влиятельные люди. А еще есть я и Тесей.

\- Я не собираюсь пользоваться вашей протекцией! - возмутился Ньют.

\- Даже если она поможет снять с тебя часть бумажной работы? - подначил Персиваль, прекрасно зная, что Ньют насупится и промолчит.

Так и случилось. Персиваль шеей почувствовал, как Ньют сморщился. Кожу щекотнуло горячим дыханием и дрожью ресниц. Персиваль поцеловал солнечно-рыжую вихрастую макушку и серьезнее сказал в висок рядом с недовольно бьющейся жилкой:

\- Ты упрекаешь других в насилии. И при этом коришь себя за то, что не можешь совершить такое же насилие - только над собой. Подумай над этим.

\- Я не буду пользоваться связями, - упрямо повторил Ньют после короткой паузы.

\- Тогда ты тем более не готов присоединяться к министерству, - пошутил Персиваль, впрочем, зная, что Ньют распознает в шутке изрядную долю правды. - С такой позицией ты ничего там не добьешься. Только время зря потратишь. Когда сможешь сказать “я не буду злоупотреблять связями” - тогда можно задумываться о карьере.

\- Перси? - Ньют чуть отстранился, заставив Персиваля пожалеть о потере такого уютного веса.

\- Да?

\- Я рад, что у меня есть ты. И связи ни при чем.

\- А я ведь начал встречаться с тобой лишь потому, что разглядел в Тесее будущего министра, - ухмыльнулся Персиваль, и они со смехом аппарировали в спальню - как были, в верхней одежде.

Персиваль тоже был рад, что у него был Ньют.

И связи давно уже были ни при чем.


End file.
